Luis walked his dog for a total of $40$ kilometers over the past $8$ days, and he walked the same amount each day. How many kilometers did Luis walk his dog each day?
Answer: The number of kilometers walked each day is the total number of kilometers walked divided by the number of days that Luis went walking. We are looking for the quotient, which is $40\text{ kilometers} \div 8\text{ days}$ $40\text{ kilometers} \div 8\text{ days} = 5 \text{ kilometers per day}$ Luis walked $5$ kilometers each day.